priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular
The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular is a special primetime version of The Price is Right where in addition to the usual (contestants try to know their prices to win big prizes), they also try to win $1,000,000. Like the other primetime shows from 1986 and 2002, the prizes were higher in value than that of the daytime show. The winning graphics from this primetime special were very different than the ones used on the daytime show. Under Bob Barker's tenure, no contestant was able to win both showcases. Dates Note: MDS1 originally rescheduled for February 19, 2003. Pricing Game rule changes Beginning in 2008, episodes of The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular featured rule changes to some pricing games which rewarded a $1 million bonus to the contestant if specific goals were achieved while playing the pricing game. *'Clock Game'—The contestant must guess the retail prices of both prizes within a total of 10 seconds to win the bonus. If the contestant wins the game and prizes, they still receive the $5,000 bonus regardless of how much time remains on the clock. *'Cover Up' & One Away—The contestant must guess all five digits in the car's price correctly on their first attempt to win the bonus. *'½ Off'—If the contestant picks the box with the $25,000, they have the option to keep it, or give it up for a chance at the bonus. To win the bonus, they must choose the one box out of the remaining 15 boxes that hides a check for $1,000,000. *'Plinko'—The contestant could win up to $1.1 million. All you have to do to get all 4 Plinko Chips correctly, then land on the "$20,000" slot at least three times. They are awarded a golden Plinko chip after until at least 5 chips (similar to the UK version's "Golden Plinko Disc of Desire"). The golden chip must land in the "$20,000" slot to win the bonus. *'Punch-A-Bunch'—The first hole punched must contain the top-valued $50,000 card to win the bonus. *'Range Game'—After the contestant has stopped the rangefinder, they must guess (within that $150 range) the exact price of the prize to win the bonus. *'Safe Crackers'—If the contestant correctly prices the small item and wins the car, they have the option to keep their prizes or risk them and play for the bonus. To win the bonus and keep their prizes, the contestant must identify the price of the car using five dials, each of which contains the same set of five unique digits. Some digits in the actual price of the car may repeat, while other digits on the dials may or may not appear at all in the price. *'Switcheroo'—The contestant must correctly price all five prizes on their first attempt to win the bonus. History *In the Bob Barker era, contestants tried to win $1,000,000 off the big wheel, but with no success. On those episodes, getting $1.00 still got the $1,000 bonus and the green sections still got the additional $5,000 except for the May 16, 2007 (#022SP) episode, in which the bonuses were upped to $10,000 and $20,000, respectively. If nobody got $1.00 in the Showcase Showdowns, whoever wins their Showcase gets one spin to win the money with the green sections worth nothing extra; that rule started on May 3, 2003, though it did not occur until a special celebrating Bob's 80th birthday was aired on December 13, 2003. On the May 22, 2004 (#018SP) episode that celebrated Bob's induction into the Academy of Television Arts and Sciences Hall of Fame, both showcase competitors overbid, so a random audience member (drawn by then-Barker's Beauty Brandi Sherwood) got to spin for the money; that rule also applied to the fourth special on May 3, 2003. On the May 6, 2005 (#021SP, aired out of order on February 14, 2006) episode, the rules were amended so that in the event both players overbid, whoever made the smaller overbid got to spin for the money. *In the Drew Carey era, contestants tried to win $1,000,000 in one of the pricing games (which only happened once via Clock Game on the March 7, 2008 (#026SP, aired out of order on April 4) episode, originally scheduled to air March 7) and in the Showcases (which happened twice). The Showcase Showdown bonuses were multiplied by five to $5,000, $25,000 and $50,000, respectively. In the Showcases, if the winner was $500 (originally $1,000) away from the price of their own showcase, they won both showcases and $1,000,000. Trivia *The intro music for this primetime series was first used on The Price is Right 30th Anniversary Special and was used for The Price is Right: A Celebration of Bob Barker's 50 Years in Television. *Whoever gave a perfect bid in Contestant's Row got a $1,000 bonus. *There was no rule change in Pricing Games under Bob Barker's tenure, except for the changes made for The Price is Right Salutes episodes. *Since 2008, the setup was used under Drew Carey's tenure. *The Carey-era Spectaculars were the very first episodes to be shot and aired in high-definition. The daytime show transitioned to HD in Season 37. Logos TPIRMilSpectBarker.png|Used under Bob Barker's tenure. TPIRMilSpectDrew.png|Used under Drew Carey's tenure. External Link For the full results, click here. Category:Specials Category:Primetime